


Better when I'm dancing

by Jadewhisper



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, heavily AU, there are many 'Bendys', this is very self indulgent, very much an au work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadewhisper/pseuds/Jadewhisper
Summary: Bonding is easiest when it's over something you enjoy together.





	Better when I'm dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an AU made by myself and my girlfriend. There's really not a lot of context here for anything, but hey it's cute. Maybe you guys will like it anyway. All you really need to know here is that there are multiple "little devil darlings" and they all eventually get adopted into the same household.

When they got their new house in the forest, one of the many extra rooms got converted into something out of a dance studio. Something simple, a wall of mirrors and a set up for music. 

It was enough to make Bendy soar.

Whether it was practice for their new show or just for fun, Bendy was often in that room, dancing. Something he hadn't been able to do for a long time. 

Not too long after that, Bendy got his hands on a tutu. 

It was the happiest he's been over clothes for a long time. A pretty little thing with much more ruffles and glitter than the one he had back in his cartoon days, and a lovely shade of pink instead of grey. He spent hours in front of those mirrors, spinning and watching the fabric move in a way it couldn't in the cartoon. 

After some time, he made sure to get matching ballet shoes. 

While jazz and tap were well known favorites of his, ballet was something close to his heart as well. Dancing ballet was _different._ There was a type of grace there that was unique to the dance.

Graceful was something Bendy didn't do often. A toon through and through, made for laughs and silly little mess ups.

But when he was dancing, things were different. 

And god, did he miss dancing.

Like all other dance, Bendy mostly taught himself. Teaching himself how to stand on pointe was a challenge without toes to stand on. But managing on the tips of hooves only made him that much prouder. Who else could do that but himself?

A moment where he stands on pointe with one foot pointed perfectly straight into the air and his body bent backwards to see himself in the mirror, he spots a little shadow in the doorway's reflection. 

It's only the sheer amount of practice he's spent that keeps him from falling on his head, instead forcing the jump into a motion to both bring his leg down and stand up straight.

Twisty is staring with stars in his eyes.

Trying to convince the little devil to dance with him was difficult, Twisty convinced that he no longer had the talent to do so.

But there's no denying he wants to. Not with that look on his face.

Struck with an idea, Bendy buys him a matching tutu in the sweetest ruby, with shoes and a ballet top to go with it. 

There was no sense in dancing in a sweater, but he knew how to make sure his little brother was comfortable.

Finally, he has the timid little thing in the dance studio with him, guiding him through easy steps and gentle turns until he finally finds his rhythm once more. Bendy leads him through a lovely routine, and holds him close as he cries the happiest tears he's ever seen from him.

Dancing with Twisty is a delight, and he's sure he'll never feel this proud again.

When another brother joins their house and is finally healthy enough to be active again, Bendy already knows what he wants to do. He buys him a tutu and ballet shoes in a bright yellow to match his favorite scarf, and surprises him with them.

It hurts to watch Springy cry over gifts, like they are the most precious thing in the world. 

With some encouragement, Springy joins them in the dance studio, slowly changing from wobbly and unsure to comfortable and happy. The day he joins them without being asked to do so is the day Bendy picks him up and spins him around like a princess, swelling with pride and delight. 

The next brother that joins their family is even more timid than Twisty, and takes much longer to convince to dance again. Needed to be convinced that he _could_ dance, was allowed. Squishy is much more nervous to accept his tutu and shoes, a more pastel color than the blue hoodie he always wears. 

It takes weeks for Squishy to nervously join Bendy while he's dancing alone, wearing the tutu with his hoodie, trying to hide inside it. Sessions are short with him at first, taking time for him to relax. Eventually, the hoodie comes off. Eventually, he joins in with the rest of them.

Bendy guides Squishy through gentle twirls until he can finally do them on his own, wobbling less and less each day. Bendy is proud again, beaming and resisting the urge to cheer him on too loudly. Look at his baby brother! Look at him go! Look at him _dance!_

Another brother joins the house, and Bendy is ashamed to admit that their start was rockier than it should have been. He spent far too long avoiding him when he shouldn't have been. 

Buying him his own tutu and ballet shoes should have been the first thing he did. And yet it came much later, feeling more like an apology as he held out the prettiest green he could find to Squeezy. 

It was just the two of them for a little while, an effort on Bendy's part to try to make things less awkward. Finally, the two started bonding. Finally, they relaxed together. Bendy made sure they were both comfortable with the idea before bringing him in to dance with the group. They were meant to dance together.

And it was beautiful. They were all his brothers. He wanted to share this with him. With all of them. They made the most wonderful rainbow of ruffles and glitter to ever grace a room.

And finally, Squeezy was a part of this too. And Bendy felt comfortable with it. Delighted in dancing with him, spinning him across the room, bumping hips with him and laughing as he twirled away. A rush of pride sweeps him away as Squeezy sweeps him off his feet as a surprise, lifting him into the air. Bendy laughs well past after he's put back on the ground, making sure to grab onto the other devil and twirl him around until they're both dizzy.

Bendy couldn't be prouder than he was when he was dancing with his brothers.


End file.
